Chocolate And Flowers
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: It’s Mother’s Day and the kid!trio of Kirk, Spock and McCoy don’t know what to give to their moms! Maybe a chance meeting could help them figure it out? // Chapter Two: Jim and Winona
1. Spock and Amanda

**Title:** Chocolate And Flowers  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Sarek/Amanda, Spock, Sybok (for this chapter)  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings:** De-aged Spock?  
**Summary: **It's Mother's Day and the kid!trio of Kirk, Spock and McCoy don't know what to give to their moms! Maybe a chance meeting could help them figure it out?

**A/N: **And yes, I put this under Star Trek: 2009 even if the way I write the characters are more fit to be in TOS. Sorry gaiz.

* * *

Amanda Grayson has never regretted marrying Sarek, nor did she ever regret giving birth to their son, Spock.

She never regrets it, even if Spock isn't as open with his feelings as Sybok. Yes, she accepts that Sybok isn't her son in a biological manner, but she still loves him as if he were her own. She knows that this makes Sarek happy, even if he doesn't admit it. Vulcans do tend to be a bit subtle with their feelings, after all. She knows this, and she's fine with it. Who was she to complain when she already knew that her family loves her as much as she does them?

She still remembers the past before she officially married Sarek, how her friends had treated her when they found out about her relationship with the Vulcan, how they absolutely _pitied_ her for falling in love with him, and how they just could not understand her soon-to-be husband. They could never comprehend that she truly loved him, that she wasn't being an 'idiot' for choosing a _Vulcan_, of all people to fall in love with. She felt angry with them because of those reasons, but she really couldn't stay that way for long. They were her friends since childhood, who stayed with her through thick and thin and _loved__ her._ She just needed to understand for herself that her friends were only being clouded by their stereotypical judgment of Vulcans, as they themselves have never felt what it was like to be loved by an ever loyal and loving Vulcan.

Sarek may have looked emotionless to her friends when she first introduced him, but she knew better. He was nervous. She knew from the slight dilation of his eyes, the slight tremble of his fingers when she reached out to hold his hand. He was comforted when she gave him a smile, elated when she pulled out her first two fingers in response to his own…but no one ever took the time to see it. She was the only one who understood how he felt with just the smallest of signs and the most subtle hints, and Sarek was happy with that. In return, he would let her see him as he was: not just a Vulcan, but a man in love with a woman. And she was happy as well.

But she couldn't help from feeling lonely now, what with the recent departure of her husband and sons for her home planet: Earth.

She could have just gone with them, true, but she was so tired...and Sybok had assured her that even if she couldn't come, they would have a surprise ready for her when they returned. She knew that that the surprise wouldn't have been a surprise if she had tagged along, so she left the boys to their fun so she could take the time to relax in their home on Vulcan.

She had to admit though, their Vulcan healers were really good massagers.

Ah, but a long while of being given these massages could be a bit tiring, so she decided to just read a book to pass the time. It was a collection of sonnets by Shakespeare, owned by Spock. She had given it to him as a birthday gift before, not really expecting him to read it as a child. But he did, and he'd already finished it all. She couldn't help but feel proud that he took the time to read it, seeing as it wasn't an actual Vulcan creation. He had remarked, "It is logical to read literature from where I may gain knowledge of your home planet, mother." But she knew that he only meant, "I enjoyed it." Vulcans just have to make things more complicated, don't they?

"We've returned, mother!"

Sybok's excited voice echoed from the front door and she stood up, sighing in relief that her boys had finally returned home. "Welcome home," she greeted in a gentle yet cheery manner as she let them inside, "how was the trip?"

Sarek inclined his head in response, pulling out his first two fingers first to share a Vulcan kiss with Amanda before replying, "It was a most interesting excursion." His wife could only smile amusedly in response to that, rubbing their fingers together for a bit before pulling back to look at her sons. "I believe that it was also a gratifying experience for these two."

"It was an enjoyable trip, mother. Your home planet is full of wonderful objects that I would be interested in studying." Sybok commented with a happy nod, not caring for the look his father shot at him as he smiled. Amanda rolled her eyes at this, patting the boy's hair as she nodded in agreement. "Spock liked it too, didn't you, little brother?" Sybok nudged the smaller boy at that, smiling when a flash of green on Spock's cheeks appeared.

"I...found your home planet very fascinating, mother." Spock muttered softly, a bit tense with Sybok's hand on his shoulder. "I met two human males and their actions were....most interesting." He inclined his head at that, looking up at Amanda as he asked, "What does it mean to connect your smallest finger to another's, mother?"

Amanda laughed softly at that, closing the door behind them as she led Spock to sit with her on the couch. "It is a sign of promise, dear. You do that when you promise something to someone." She smiled as she stroked Spock's hair, nodding for Sybok to sit beside her as well. "Why do you ask? Did you see someone doing it from your trip?"

Spock started fidgeting with her question, which was when she noticed that he still held his hands behind his back up until the time he sat on the couch. She made no comment about this, however, as Spock murmured, "One of the children I met asked me to do it. He said that I should meet with them again, mother." Sarek quirked an eyebrow at that statement as he remained standing behind the couch where his wife and children sat, hands behind his back as he listened quietly to their conversation.

"Oh, he said that?" Amanda spoke with a hint of amusement as she glanced at Spock's arms, his hands still hidden behind his back as he looked with curiosity up at her. "It's nice to know that you've been making friends, Spock." She smiled knowingly at the slightly confused look on her younger son's face, chuckling softly as she noticed Sybok smiling as well. "Is there something you have to tell me as well, Sybok?"

"Happy Mother's Day." Sybok spoke cheerily as he held out a bouquet of flowers to her, grin widening as he noticed the surprised-slash-delighted look on his mother's face. "Do you like them?"

Amanda accepted the bouquet with a gentle smile, speaking in a whisper, "They're beautiful, dear. Thank you. But how..?"

"Earth is not the only planet celebrating Mother's Day, Amanda." Sarek answered in his usual calculating manner, though it looked rather odd as he held out a teddy bear to her. "From what I recall, you said before that you 'adored' these…cotton-stuffed playthings." He furrowed his eyebrows at the odd description but took no notice of it when his wife accepted the gift, though she was laughing faintly while doing so. It wasn't often that Sarek so much as bought her presents just because of an occasion, after all.

"I made these chocolates for you, mother." Spock spoke neutrally, but she could hear the slight waver in his voice. He hesitantly brought his hands out in front of her, earning a small gasp of surprise from his mother as she saw the heart-shaped box with a card attached to it in his hands. "Do you not like it?"

Amanda could practically hear the disappointment in his voice, though it was quick to disappear when she rushed out, "No, honey, I think your gift is lovely! Can I have a taste?"

"Of course, mother. It is yours, after all." Spock nodded as he handed her the gift, watching with curiosity as she made to open the card attached to the front first. _To my mother, whom I love and care deeply for. Lovingly yours, Spock, _it read, and she couldn't help but feel more warmth spreading through her insides. It was made by her _son_; how could she not appreciate it?

She smiled as she took off the cover off the box, taking one of the truffles from inside and biting into it with carefulness. There was a pause as she tasted the chocolate in her mouth, feeling the outer hardness break as she tasted another softer layer of chocolate before she hummed in appreciation, smiling widely as she exclaimed, "These are delicious, dear!" She laughed softly when she saw the sudden brightness in Spock's eyes, if not also because of the happiness practically radiating from her family. "Thank you so much." She patted away the tears brimming from her eyes as she noticed the subtle worried look on Spock's face, making her smile as she patted him and Sybok on the head. "I'm just so happy, really." She placed kisses on both her son's foreheads, laughing a bit when Spock went green in the face before placing a chaste kiss on her husband's lips. "I love you boys. So, so much."

Sarek gave her a small but still visible smile at that, stroking her hair as he replied, "We love you too, t'hy'la. Happy Mother's Day."

Sybok nodded as well with a grin, giving her a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek as he exclaimed, "Happy Mother's Day!"

And last but not the least was Spock, who gave her an almost-too-quick-to-be-seen kiss on the cheek as he murmured, "Happy Mother's Day."

* * *

Her family may not be the most expressive of all creatures (an exception being Sybok, the sweetie that he is), but she still loved them.

She'd never give them up for _the world._

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Mother's Day! :D Haha, this may be a bit late but hey, better late than never, right?

This idea kept bugging me while I was out of the house, ffft. I just _had_ to write it. I'm planning on making this multi-chaptered but guys, do review to let me know if this is a bad idea or not! It would be a waste to continue when no one wants to read it anyway, yeah?

But, er, yeah. If I do continue, each chapter will be in their mothers' POV. I don't know yet if I'm going to add an extra to the end where it explains how McCoy, Spock and Kirk met…so if you guys want that, just let me know!

Also, another question: Who should I do next? Kirk or McCoy?

Another thing: I love Sybok. Pffft. I just watched The Final Frontier and I swear, even if the plot is a bit…meh, I still loved it. I was just so amused with the knowledge that Sulu and Chekov had shore leave together. lDd

One last thing: I'm so sorry for not updating my other fic yet, fffff. It's just so hard to decide what to do next with it is all. xDD orz


	2. Jim and Winona

**Title: **Chocolate And Flowers  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** George/Winona, Frank, Sam, Jim  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** De-aged Jim and curse words  
**Summary: **It's Mother's Day and the kid!trio of Kirk, Spock and McCoy don't know what to give to their moms! Maybe a chance meeting could help them figure it out?

* * *

Winona Kirk has always loved George Kirk. Always.

It was understandable that she'd felt miserable when he died on the USS Kelvin, worsened with the fact that she had only given birth to their son James. Hell, she'd been broken-hearted when she realized that he intended to sacrifice his self just to ward away the Romulan ship from her and their other evacuating crewmates.

It was just so _unfair._

She was pregnant with their _son_ and he had to go off to be a fucking _hero._ She loved him, she truly did, but she just couldn't accept it.

Sure, George became known as a legend because of his heroic deed- but she didn't want her husband to be a _dead_ legend. She didn't want to love someone who'd already left her for death's door. It felt a bit like betraying him when she re-married, yes, but there was nothing else she could do to make sure that Jimmy and Sam were cared for. Even if Frank was the last choice she wanted to take as a husband, the man would have to do.

Until the time that her children were old enough to live on their own, she'll just have to put up living with him.

But yes, it was undeniable that Frank was an alcoholic bastard. She would have to be _blind_ to not see it. But she couldn't divorce with him just yet, seeing as she needed a man to work for her. Well, that sounded a bit…bitchy, but it was true. If only she didn't need to live with the guy, she'd kick him where it hurts just to make him feel what it was like when her older son ran away.

It was a good thing that Sam was smart, though. He knew that she knew that Frank was just that: an alcoholic bastard. It certainly gave her relief when he called back home after leaving to tell her where he was staying, and that he was sorry for having to run away but he just couldn't stand his 'ass of a stepfather.' She didn't deny that she actually laughed at that last part, nor could she deny that she cried a bit after he called. Her sons really loved her, and she had to repay them by picking the most horrid stepfather ever. It practically sounded like a fairytale when she thought about it, and while that sounded absolutely lovely to some other people...she couldn't help but think that her life was too fucked up already to become a children's story.

_Enough of the past, Winona!_ She scolded herself mentally as she went back to drinking her coffee, sighing as she felt the warm and bitter taste spread through her mouth. It was a relief that Frank wasn't at home today, as he was out working- or flirting with some women half her age, probably. She could never tell which since he looked drunk either way.

_Oh, but Sam's gift to me for Mother's Day was really lovely_. She remembered cheerily as she sipped at her coffee. Just seeing him again had been enough, really, but he _had_ to buy her a bouquet of flowers. He even explained to her the meaning of each one: Gladiolus for respect, Statice to show that he missed her, pink Carnations for love and gratitude and Violets for devotion.

She knew that he was embarrassed when she suddenly started bawling at him, hugging him so hard that it was almost enough to choke him while saying through sniffles, "Oh my god, honey –sniff- this is the most wonderful gift _ever _–sniff- thank you so, so much!" But she had to hand it to him; he was really good with the ladies. Which made her wonder if he had a girlfriend already, what with his charm and all, but she refrained from asking so as not to ruin the moment.

But still, it disappointed her a bit when Jimmy left early in the morning without coming back- up until the afternoon. What could that boy be doing that required leaving her _all alone_ in the house? She sighed. Some boys just don't realize how hard it is on their mothers when they're being reckless, do they?

Then suddenly- "Mom! I'm back!"

She rolled her eyes when she heard Jimmy's sing-song voice coming from the window, not even bothering to stop him when he bounded in through the windowsill and left the window open. "Where have you _been,_ James Tiberius Kirk?" She scolded with less anger than usual, as she had already become accustomed to him being so troublesome. Not to say that she liked it, though.

"Does that mean you don't want your gift?" Jimmy replied with his innocent face, fluttering his eyelids as his mother gave a snort of amusement at him. "Aw, mom, I already know how pretty I am. You don't have to tell me."

"Oh _right._" Winona laughed as she ruffled her younger son's hair, not caring for the annoyed yelp he gave when she did so. She wasn't exactly a model mother herself, but hey, who else could say that they became a Starfleet officer and married Lieutenant Commander George Kirk?

Yeah, thought so.

"Now where's my gift, young man?" She teased Jimmy as she reclined in her chair, leaning forward to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Did you _really_ buy me a gift?"

"I _made_ it, thank you very much." Jimmy sniffed in disbelief as he handed her a dark brown box with a ribbon on top. "Oh," he blinked as he pulled out a bouquet from his back, "and these. Spock said that daisies meant beauty, and, well, since you're _my_ mom, I'd know that you're pretty!" He finished with a grin as he handed the bouquet to her, afterwards blinking in confusion when she started tearing up. "You don't like them?"

"Oh, Jimmy..." She sighed as she patted away the tears from her eyes. "This is the most _wonderful gift ever._ Other than your brother's gift, but really, thank you." She smiled as she hugged him, not caring for the small noises of protest he made about 'being manly' and 'not wanting any hugs.'

"Well, it's supposed to be wonderful!" He exclaimed with a grin as he wiggled away from her grasp. "Leo told me that girls liked flowers, and Spock helped me choose which ones to pick, so they both helped me!"

"I know about Leonard, but who's Spock?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow while opening the box of chocolates Jimmy gave her. "A new friend?"

Jimmy grinned wider at that, bouncing on his feet as he nodded eagerly. "Mmhmm! He's really smart and nice, but a little weird." He paused as he looked up at the ceiling, as if pondering, "He had pointy ears." He returned to grinning again as he looked back at Winona, "But they were really cool! Did you know that Vulcans have pointy ears?"

Winona could only laugh as she watched Jimmy bouncing happily around, nibbling a bit on the white chocolate he had given to her as she replied, "I didn't know that, honey. When can I meet him?"

"Oh." Jimmy murmured as if his balloon suddenly got deflated, sticking his arms into his pants' pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "I don't really know. He told me that he was just visiting to get a gift for his mom...I hope the three of us can get together again, though." He smiled again, determined as he exclaimed, "Me, Spock, and Leo! We could all have a camping trip when he returns and..."

She remained silent as she listened to him intently, rambling about the adventures the three of them would have when Spock returned from his planet and how it would be nice if they could all have a picnic together once they met again or maybe if he could visit his house with Leo and how funny it was when Leo and Spock poked fun at each other and on and on he went about how fun it was when they made the chocolate.

Winona may not be the happiest woman in the world, but she sure as hell was the happiest mother with sons like these.

* * *

A/N: The first chapter was horrible, I know, pfft. I hope this can make up for it? xD

And gdi I'm being rushed by some people here. Bl But yeah, Bones is next! What should his mom's name be? 'cause from what I remember, his mother's name was never announced. :la

I love Winona, haha.

Reviews, suggestions and critique are appreciated! Please don't be too harsh with the critique, though.

If you spot any mistakes, just tell me since I don't have the time to re-check this. My computer's broken and I'm just borrowing someone else's…and yeah. I'm being rushed.

Thank you to **FireChildSlytherin5** and **The Wolf's Shadow** for taking the time to review! :D


End file.
